Where Are You Now?
by Stephie8
Summary: Post Requiem: Scully returns from the hospital


Title: Where Are You Now?  
Author: Stephie8  
E-mail: stephie_8@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG  
Classification: Vignette, MSR sorta, ScullyAngst  
Spoilers: Requiem  
Keywords: Post-Episode  
Disclaimer: "The X-Files" are the property of 1013 Productions,  
The Fox Corporation, and Chris Carter. I do not own them. No  
infringement is intended. The song "Where are You Now" from the  
album, "Opps!..I did it again" is the property of Zomba Enterprises  
and Jive Records. It was written by Max Martin and Andreas  
Carlsson. It is sung by Britany Spears.   
Archiving: Anywhere! Just keep my name on it! Please just let me  
know so I can tell all my friends!  
Feedback: Tell me what you think!!!All comments and  
constructive criticism will be accepted at stephie_8@hotmail.com.   
  
Summary: Scully is alone in her apartment after returning home  
from the hospital.  
  
Author's Note: First of all, I did not get to see the entire episode,  
Requiem. This was due in part to a storm which caused technical  
difficulties. However, I have based this on the countless reviews  
and video downloads I have seen. The song, "Where are you now?"  
seemed appropriate for the way Scully must be feeling after the  
episode. It a really pretty song also, so you should definitely listen  
to it. I would like to thank my computers spell check! It has done  
an awesome job considering I can not spell to save my life.  
Dedication: This piece is dedicated to my best friend and editor,  
Eme! You've been a great friend!! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart   
When I'm not around  
  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know   
Oh, baby  
So I can let you go  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Apartment of Dana Scully  
12:05 am  
  
Dana Scully sat up in the bed suspiciously eyeing the room  
around her. Her hair was mused and out of place from sleeping. She  
wasn't tired when she came home from the hospital earlier that  
evening but her mother insisted she at least lie down to relax. The  
past 4 days had been the most hellish roller coaster ride of emotions  
she had ever experienced.   
It all started with the call on her cell phone ordering her to  
meet Special Agent Short for a cost benefit evaluation. Then the  
return trip to Oregon and the mysterious vertigo she suffered only  
seem to add to an already emotional day. Of corse when she didn't  
think things could get any worse, Mulder became allies with  
Krycek and that woman, who she most definitely did not trust.  
After they convinced Mulder to return to Oregon to find the UFO,  
Mulder refused to let her join him.  
If only I did, she thought to herself. She last remembered talking to  
the Lone Gunmen and the room went black. She later awakened at DC  
Memorial and was told by the doctors that she was pregnant. When  
she ordered to speak with Mulder. Frohike informed her that he was  
abducted by a mysterious craft in Oregon. In a matter of seconds her world came crashing down around her.  
"Thudd!"  
Scully instinctively reached for the gun on her night stand.  
When she felt the cool metal in her palms she carefully climbed out  
of the bed. Her body felt a sudden chill through her silk green  
pajamas. She quietly walked toward the door. Her every sense  
preparing her for the worst.   
Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement from the  
kitchen. A familiar smell filled her nose as she proceeded down the  
hallway. However, she couldn't remember where she had smelled it  
before.   
Her mother had left hours ago so this person in her kitchen  
was definitely an intruder. Continuing her slow pace down the  
hallway she neared the corner. She turned the corner, weapon  
drawn.  
"I am a federal agent and I am armed. Now turn around  
slowly with your hands in the air!" she shouted to the man in the  
shadow. The man did as told. "Now walk into the light."  
Again he did as told.  
"Oh my god!" Scully replied as she immediately recognized  
the man.   
"Mmmmulder?" she asked quizzically.   
"Were you expecting someone different?" he replied with a  
smile.  
She quickly dropped her gun on the counter and ran into the  
arms of her once lost partner. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she  
absorbed every ounce of him as she could. His scent, his touch,  
everything. Her head rested on his chest and he quickly wrapped  
his arms around her and placed feather soft kisses on her head. They  
stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until she finally got  
a grasp on her emotions.  
"They said you were gone," she told him.  
"I was," he replied.  
"But why, how?:  
"I don't know. All I know is I'm here and I don't plan on  
leaving anytime soon." He gently cupped her cheek and leaned down to place a sweet upon her lips.   
"Mulder, stuff has happened," she began to cry at the  
thought of the baby she knew she was carrying.  
"Ssshhh, it okay," he carefully guided her to the couch in the  
living room. Together they sat, Scully curled up in Mulder's arms.   
"Mulder, I found out," she began to cry once more. Mulder  
gentle brushed away her tears with his smooth thumb. "I found out I  
was pregnant." There I said it she thought to herself. Mulder gentle  
snuggled her closer. He open his mouth to speak but suddenly a  
clash of thunder shook the windows.  
"Mulder!"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win  
  
  
"Mulder!" Scully quickly jumped from the bed. Only to find  
that it was only a dream. She walked into the kitchen only to find it  
was empty. There was no sign of Mulder, nothing.  
It had to have been a dream. Probably from the stress and the  
medicine. She thought to herself. But it was so real. She could still  
taste his salty lips as the brushed across her lips and she could still  
smell the tangy aroma of Mulder. But yet there she was alone once  
more in her apartment.   
She wrapped herself up in the large quilt from her closet and  
walked over to the radio. Turning it on the room was filled with the  
sweet melody. Scully curled up on the couch and listen to the lyrics.  
  
  
I can't go on  
As long as I believe  
Can't let go  
When I keep wondering....  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart   
When I'm not around  
  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know   
Oh, baby  
So I can let you go  
  
She began to feel her heart start to ache deep inside. She   
wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. Suddenly her eyes filled   
with salty tears as the song continued to play on.  
  
I can hear your voice  
The rain of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Without my dignity  
  
She continued to cry and the words continued to pierce her  
heart. Her life was almost useless without Mulder. She never  
imagined that the loss of this one man could cause her to hurt so   
bad. She had always thought she was independent.   
  
But I can't go on   
As long as I believe  
Can't let go   
When I keep wondering...  
  
Where are you now  
What have you found  
Where is your heart   
When I'm not around  
  
Tell me,   
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know   
Oh, baby  
So I can let you go  
  
I should let it out  
Its time to let you go  
Oh baby,  
I just wanna know  
  
Where are you now  
You gotta let me know   
Oh, baby  
So I can let you go  
  
Scully continued to cry as the song faded away. Finally, her  
tears faded away and darkness surrounded her like a lover's sweet  
embrace.  
  
  
That's all Folks! Hope you liked it!  
  
  



End file.
